San Maria
San Maria is a large costal city in Southern California. Its home to Pantheon Technologies, a leader in Promethean technology. It is a massive vacation spot and a hotbed of technology and progress. Most of its revenue come from tourism. It has one of the lowest crime rates in the country despite one of the biggest despairities between rich and poor. San Maria hosts Redstone Maximum Security Prison on its marshlands. The city is synonymous with the SCU, devised by Maxwell Krest. QuickView San Maria can be devided into the following areas: *'Harbor' - A large industrial area where imports and exports takes place. Houses a plethora of warehouses. Netoriously violent area. **''The Midas - an abandoned cargo ship turned into an underground fighting club. Illegal, but a huge draw to the criminal element. **''Das Res - a popular techno-rave club inside a warehouse. **''SCU Center ''- SCU's fortified Deployment Center and Command Base. *'Platinum Park' - The city's business center. Where a lot of the money goes. **''Olympus Towers'' - Where Pantheon Technologies' Home Office calls home. A huge skyscraper with a big underground component. **''Ides West Coast'' - Ides Enterprises' West Coast office. *'Boardwalk' - The trail of shops, stores, resturants, and entertainment all along the coast. Heavy drug trafficking is done here. **''Dominic's'' - Famous nightclub and base of operations for drug lord Dominic Lopez. *'South Quarter '- The poorest reagion of the city. Overrun with gangland activity. **''Murder Mile ''- a mile-long stretch of road with the most murders per capita than all of San Maria. *'Ivy Ridge '- Neighborhood of mansions for the ultra-rich. Where Maxwell Krest calls home. Has thier own private security force. *'Downtown' - The lower half of the city. Host to theatres, performance centers, and a wide variety of entertainment options. Unfortunately, a low-rent center with a history of crime. **''Eve'' - A popular strip club with an Aug-run prostitution ring on the side. **''Harvest'' - A renown gormet restuarant. **''Jerry's'' Italiano - A restaurant that doubles as the chief front for the Bertelli Crime Syndicate. Notable Masks (A) = Active, (OC) Out of Comission, (D) = Deceased *Shockwave (A)- Revered Level 4 Aug *Mister Mental (OC)- Currently hospitalized Level 3 Aug *Hellfire (A)- Mysterious Level 3 Aug *Ramses (A)- Level 3 Aug (not established to be on the side of the law) *The Lightening (D)- Level 4 Aug Notable Criminals (AL) = At Large, (I) = Incarcerated, (D) = Deceased *Bloodbath (I)- Infamous Level 5 Aug *Shroud (I)- Technologically enhanced human *Amorphous Man (AL) - Thief, Level 2 Aug *Garret Foster (AL) - Powerful Level 5 Aug *Bloody Mary (AL) - Serial Killing Level 5 Aug Political System San Maria has a large police force that, for the most part, is competent. In cases dealing with Augs, they cooperate with the SCU, Pantheon's Superhuman Containment Unit. San Maria's current acting mayor is Duane Rodriguez. He has been commended on his humanitarian efforts, but has a reputation as a stern disciplinarian. He was a police officer for 31 years and a detective for 7. He isn't exactly friends with Maxwell Krest, but respects him. The Judges in San Maria are notoriously lenient. Some say this is because of corruption in the system, although there has never been concrete proof. Connection to Pantheon Technologies Pantheon works closely with the SMPD. The SCU is, in fact, integrated into the police's chain of command. The city owes a lot to Pantheon, for when it exploded on Promethean Tech the company invested a lot of the revenue into the city. Some say that this privelage has given Maxwell an aire of king around the city.